Without a Trace
by E.Sign
Summary: Castle's mysterious disappearance has Kate fearing the very worst. But his mysterious reappearance poses more questions than answers as they find themselves the targets in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Chapter five is up and I'm afraid I got a little carried away and have to change the rating to a T.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one of those weeks. The preparation for the upcoming case was taking its toll on everyone. You could feel the tension in the bullpen. Everyone wanted to get it right. Ensure that the evidence was unimpeachable; depositions tight and concise, but most of all everyone wanted a conviction. Child abductors were the worst. And Beckett was going to do everything in her power to make sure this scum went away for a very long time.

But, it was Friday night. And, after all the stress of the past few days, all Kate wanted now was to unwind and just forget all about it. A hot bubble bath was the one thing that always did the trick. As she walked to the bathroom, wine glass in hand and a copy of _Frozen Heat_ under her arm, she thought how funny it was that with everything going on in her life, she hadn't had a chance to read it. She had lived it. But she couldn't wait to see how Castle had incorporated their adventures into this book. Of course, she wasn't Nikki Heat. The character was a figment of Castle's imagination. But, sometimes the parallel to her life was uncanny and not to mention more than a little uncomfortable. Considering all the effort she put in to containing her true self, the depth of Castle's perception had always amazed her. It had been true from the get go. He read her like one of his open books.

Thinking of Castle brought a smile to her face. She missed him, and wished he were there with her instead of 3,000 miles away doing a publicity tour on the West Coast. He would only be gone for a couple of days, and had asked her to come along. But, with all the preparation she had to do for the upcoming case, she couldn't afford to leave. She could still feel his lingering kiss on her lips as they had said their good byes that morning, and the emotions it stirred in her made her sink deeper into the tub.

She had been on pins and needles all week since he had told her about the trip. Nervousness, fear, anxiety, she couldn't understand what was causing this or why she didn't want him to go, but all the same, it was there. It wasn't a question of trust. After all they had been through the past couple of months that was the one thing she had learned about herself and her relationship with Castle. She did trust him, more than she had ever thought possible. Despite his playboy history and her insecurities, he had managed to bring down the wall she had enclosed around her heart. Time and again he had proved his devotion to her. Never pushing her, but constantly there to offer her his support in her time of need. Ultimately, not being able to deny her feelings any longer, it had been her who had crossed the line and made the first move. So, why this unease now? She didn't know, and had ultimately chalked it up to the stress of the case and had decided not to mention it to Castle.

He had called her on the way to the airport that afternoon and told her he would call her the moment he landed, and by her estimation that was still a couple hours away. The bath did little to calm her anxiety. Giving up, she decided to take her book and wine into the bedroom. She placed her phone on the night stand and gave it a quick glance to make sure it was on. She didn't want to miss his call.

Despite her best efforts, tiredness prevailed and she drifted off into a restless sleep. Groggily, she reached out to answer the ringing phone.

"Kate?" The voice on the other end inquired.

"Martha?" Insistently she was sitting up.

"Is Richard with you?" Now she was definitely on high alert.

"No, he's on his way to LA. He didn't tell you?" That was not like Castle. The feeling of unease was starting to filter back in.

"Of course, but I thought he might have had a change of heart."

"Martha, what's going on?" she asked more than a little worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing. But his publicist called and said he never made it to LA. I thought maybe he was with you. " There could be a dozen of explanations, but none did anything to calm the feeling of dread that had been gnawing at her all week. But this was Kate Beckett and experience had taught her to follow the evidence and the story it told. "Listen, Martha, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. Let me make some calls. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Kate." With that Martha Rodgers hung up and left Kate to ponder her next move.

Richard Castle had always been a pragmatic. From an early age he had learned to make the best of the situation he was dealt. So when he was left alone at the NY library as a child, he had dived right in and developed a love for books that would help foster his imagination and would one day lead to his career as a bestselling author. Alone now in a dark room, he tried to call upon his experience to draw up a realistic explanation for what was going on. CIA ? MOB? The usual theories ran through his mind but were instantly rejected. He had nothing. He didn't know exactly what time it was, but was sure that he had been gone long enough for someone to miss him. He hoped. And he was desperately clinging on to that little bit of hope, because his storyteller mind was having a hard time thinking of happy endings to the situation he was in. He wasn't restrained, but his cell phone and watch had been removed. The room was small, windowless and smelled oddly familiar, like some sort of cleaning agent.

On the bright side, he thought, his girlfriend was New York's finest detective. She was relentless and would not stop until she figured out what was going on. He only hoped it would be in time.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate knew that the first 48 hours in any investigation were crucial. After that, the evidence got corrupted and witnesses less reliable. She looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. Time was not on their side. That's why, despite the late time or maybe early was more like it; she had called her crew, Detective Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito and asked them to meet her at the 12th as quickly as possible. Neither of them questioned her motives, they just agreed to meet.

Kate was seated at the edge of the desk staring at the empty whiteboard as Ryan and Esposito walked into the bullpen. She looked up and a weak smile broke on her face. This was her team. The best there was. If anybody could help her find Castle, they could.

"Hi, Guys. Thanks for coming. I'm sorry for the early hour but this couldn't wait."

"Sure, no problem, sleep's overrated anyways." Joked Ryan.

"Ya, no worries. Lanie's got the early shift so she was going to be up anyways." Kate gave Espo a quizzical look, but decided not to press the issue. So, he and Lanie were back together. Good for them. She thought.

"So what's up?"

"Castle's missing." She recapped the events of the last 12 hours...

The boys looked at each other. "You know, we just have to ask..." Ryan began.

"What?" Kate asked a little more defensively than she planned.

"You don't think it's possible that maybe he just wanted to disappear for a couple of days, you know fly under the radar... Did you guys have a fight or something?" Ryan let the innuendo sink in.

"No. Guys, come on. Castle wouldn't just leave and not tell... Martha or Alexis" A brief moment of doubt washed through her at the thought, but she quickly pushed it aside. The guys must have caught a glimpse of it, because they instantly retracted their statement.

"You're right. So where do you want us to start?"

"Ryan, you start with the usual; phone records and financials. Espo, talk with his car service. Talk with the driver; find out where he dropped Castle off and when. In the meantime, I'll have tech put a tab on Castle's line."

"Yo, you think this could be a kidnapping?"

"I don't know what this is, Javi. But I want to be prepared for anything."

"Gotcha, anything else?" Ryan asked

"Ya. Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, man. Castle's one of the team." Espo stated matter- of- factly. And with that, they were gone, off to do what she had requested. Kate felt better now that she had a plan of action. Sitting around was torture. She decided that she would try to put her personnel feelings aside and treat this as a normal case. And, the first step was to put together a timeline of what she knew. She was just glad Gates wasn't around to ask any difficult questions. With luck, they would have this all wrapped up before Gates walked in on Monday. Perhaps, she decided, she wouldn't tempt fate any more than she needed too. Castle had a smart board at home, and Martha and Alexis would appreciate being kept in the loop. That settled, she packed up her things and headed off to Castle's loft.

* * *

Not one to wait around, Castle was up and about as soon as his eyes had gotten adjusted to the dimness in the room. From the shelves stocked with toilet paper and hand soap, it appeared he was in a janitor's closet. And, when he found the light switch, his suspicions were confirmed. Well, he could always plunger the bad guys to death if they came back. He thought. Not the weapon of choice, but the none the less, he decided to keep it nearby.

So, this wasn't a well planned out kidnapping, he thought. Perhaps he had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. His head was starting to ache, compliments of the goose egg he was developing. The thieves, or whatever they had been, had conked him over the head, dragged him into this closet, and executed a thorough search of his carry- on. The remnants of which were strewn in the corner. His coat had been removed as well as his shoes. Even his pant pockets were turned inside out. Not very efficient, he thought as he noticed his money clip lying intact next to his clothes. If this was just a simple mugging gone wrong and his assailants interrupted before they could finish things off... then chances were these guys weren't coming back. And with that thought fresh on his mind, he decided on his best course of action, scream for help.

* * *

"Kate." Martha exclaimed as she opened the door. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in." Kate hesitantly stepped into the loft, but Martha grabbed her hand and drew her into a bone crunching hug.

"Martha." Kate pulled back and looked into the woman's eyes. "I'm going to do everything in my power to find him."

"I know. Come in." It always amazed her, the feeling of warmth and belonging she felt coming here. Castle's family was anything but conventional and Martha would never win Mother of the Year, but the impression she got of her was one of a Mother Bear. No one messed with her cub.

"I hope you don't mind us setting up shop here." Kate said as she made her way to the island in Castle's Kitchen. "That way we can keep things under wraps until we figure out what's going on."

"Of course not, by all means, use whatever you need. Can I get you something: tea, coffee, red wine?"

"Thanks, Martha. Coffee is fine."

"Kate, did you find my dad?" Alexis exclaimed as she came into the room. Beckett saw the look of fear in the young girl's face.

"No, Alexis, but we are running some things down. We'll find him." She made a point of looking her in the eyes in order to sound as reassuring as possible. Alexis stiffened her shoulders and raised her chin, determination setting in.

"How can I help?" She asked with a sense of bravado that didn't meet her eyes.

"How about you help me set up your dad's smart board?"

"Sure, I can do that?" Happy to have something to do, Alexis went off in search the computer equipment. When she thought Alexis was out of earshot she turned her attention back to Castle's mom.

"Martha, has Castle been getting any suspicious phone calls, any strange packages or disturbing fan mail lately?"

"No, not that I recall. In any case, all of Richard's fan mail goes to his publicist." Kate bit her bottom lip in thought. She'd check with the publicist later.

"Gram? Kate?"

"Alexis, is something the matter."

"No, it's just I found this package on Dad's desk in his study. It's addresses to him, but there is no return address? She we open it? Do you think it could be a clue" Just then Beckett's phone rang. It was Ryan.

"Ryan, whatcha got?"

"The last call Castle made was to your cell at 3:45 this afternoon. Also, there is a charge to his credit card at the United National Executive lounge shortly after. Bartender confirms he was there. " Ok, so he had made it to the airport. Cross car accident off the list of possibilities.

"Ok, Ryan. Send his picture to the airport police, see if anyone recognizes him. Perhaps we can spot him on the airport surveillance."

"Already done. Hold up, I think Javi's got something. Let me put you on speaker."

"Yo, good news, we found him."

"What? Where?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Trying to explain to the local airport authorities how he locked himself in the janitor's closet."

* * *

"Kate, say something. You aren't going to give me the silent treatments all the way home, are you? " Kate didn't respond, she only gave him one of those looks.

"Come on, Beckett. You don't honestly think I would do something so stupid." Another look, only this time her eyebrow shot up a bit further.

"Uhm, you should take the next exit. Really traffic is a mess up ahead with all the construction. You're going to miss the exit..." Too late.

"Castle, stop telling me how to drive!" Kate exclaimed in frustration.

"Ah ha, got you talking. But, really, you should have taken that exit." Kate pounded the steering wheel as they came to a halt. Traffic was at a standstill. She turned to look at Castle.

"You really want me to say something. Ok, here goes. I have Gates breathing down my back to make sure we get an air tight case for next week's trial, because the D.A.'s harping on her..."

"That's the way it flows." She shot him another sideways glance that made Castle flinch.

"Will you stop with the death ray stares. Jeez!."

"I don't have time to be playing your babysitter. You had your mom and Alexis worried to death." And, what about you? He mused, but thought better of asking. She was obviously upset and it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't all about the pressure Gates was dolling out.

"Look. I'm sorry. But like I told the not- so -friendly officer, I'm a victim here. Feel if you don't believe me." He grabbed her hand and made her touch the back of his head. Well there definitely did appear to be a bump. She pulled back her hand and refocused her attention on the road as she tried to ease her way through the traffic, merging in and out of the lanes with the gumball going off intermittently. Wow, she must really be upset, he thought. She normally would not fire that thing up unless it was a true emergency.

"Ok, Castle. So you want me to believe that someone knocked you over the head and stuffed you in the janitor's closet in an attempted robbery, but they didn't steal anything?"

"As crazy as that sounds, that's exactly what happened." She turned to look at him once more and then was distracted by something she glimpsed in her review mirror.

"Castle, I don't know what I believe but one thing I do know, we've got a tail."

"Are you sure?" He turned back over his shoulder and spotted the other car weaving in and out, the snarled traffic not aiding their attempt to be inconspicuous.

"Ya, they been following us since we left the airport. Hold on, I'm going to try and shake them."


	3. Chapter 3

_ Thanks for all the feedback... Please keep it coming. This is my first delve into writing and I appreciate any reviews. Also, this story is going in a different direction than I originally invisioned it, but it's to late to change the title... hope you like it. I own nothing..._

Kate could see the cause of the traffic snarl up ahead. A construction crew had the two left lanes of the freeway blocked causing four lanes of traffic to try and squeeze through two. The rubber neck gawkers didn't help the flow at all. But perhaps she could use that to her advantage. Spotting an opening, she expertly manoeuvred the car into the emergency lane, gum ball blaring. Kate looked back through her review mirror and noticed the car still following them. All attempts to try and hide their pursuit evidently gone.

"They're gaining on us." Castle stated the obvious.

"Ya, I know. Can you see if you can read the license plate?" Kate asked

"Maryland plates. Got um."

"Ok, good. Hold on." Kate warned and then gunned the engine. As they were nearing parallel to the construction site, Kate swerved the wheel to the right, cutting through the lanes of freshly laid asphalt, nearly missing the worker laying down the orange pylons. At the sound of the blaring siren, the traffic had stalled even further and Kate was able to cut through the remaining two lanes in order to make the highway exit. Kate looked back again and could see the construction crew raising their fists and other digits in agitation. The trailing car tried to follow her path but was cut short by an oncoming paver.

"You can open your eyes now." She looked over at Castle who had his eyes screwed shut and his right hand pressed firmly against the dash. "I think I lost them."

"Oh, _my_ God. Where did you learn to drive like that?" He asked with admiration in his voice.

"I told you before, Castle, let's go to the track and see who lapse who." She laughed as she saw the look of disbelief on his face.

"No, way. I know when I'm beaten." Castle smiled to himself and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing. It's just that you never seize to amaze me. You're a gun totting badass cop by day, Geeky Sci-Fi aficionado, motorcycle riding , stock car driver by night. What else have you been hiding from me?"

"I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve." She teased as she lightly ran her hand over his thigh. Castle bit his lower lip and squirmed. Kate laughed.

"Seriously, Castle. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Kate. I have no idea what's going on, and I must say I'm no longer satisfied with the service at JFK. Next time, remind me to fly out of Newark. "

"Ok. So, someone wants something they think you have. Are you sure they didn't take anything?"

"Other than a swipe at my pride? No. My money clip and watch were thrown in the corner. But the buggers stepped on my phone. Dam! And I just upgraded too. Everything else seemed to be there."

"Did someone give you something at the Airport?" He shook his head no.

"Did you see something, hear anything?" Negative.

"No, No." She could tell he was getting frustrated. "Ok, so why don't we head back to your place. Your mom and Alexis will be happy to see you. Then maybe we can start to retrace the last couple of days and see if anything unusual comes up. In the meantime, I'll ask the boys to run the plates and see if anything pops." He took her hand that was still resting on his lap and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks." He said looking into her eyes.

"Anytime. That's what partners do."

* * *

"Richard!"

"Dad!"

Martha and Alexis exclaimed as Castle and Beckett walked through the door. Kate hung back as the trio embraced. "Thank you." Martha mouthed her gratitude. Kate just smiled and ducked her head.

"Darling, you had us worried to death."

"Yes, I know, Mother. But I'm fine, really." They started walking into the apartment, when Castle stopped and noticed Beckett standing behind them. He reached back and offered his hand. She took it and they made their way to Kitchen hand in hand.

"What's this all about, Richard?"

"I wish I knew, Mother." And then he spotted the package on the table. "What's this?"

"I don't know, Dad. It was in your study."

"That's strange. There's no return address. "Castle examined the package and shook it near his ear. He gave Beckett a quizzical look.

"Don't look at me. I didn't send it. Maybe a gift from a fan?" She asked.

"No, all my fan mail goes through my publicist."

"Well, let's open it then." Castle started to unwrap the package, carefully running his fingers through the edge of tape. He delicately tore back the paper, then set about folding it into a neat square. He looked at the three women with a twinkle in his eye, knowing the suspense was probably killing them.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." He said as he took the cover off the box and looked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The story concept has taken a bit of a turn since I first started, but I think its on the right track for all the feedback. Please keep it coming. It is very much appreciated. As always, I own nothing...**

"Dad, what is it?" Alexis asked posing the question on everyone's mind. A squeal escaped Castles' lips as he brought his hands to cover his mouth.

"This is... totally awesome!" He exclaimed, as he reached into the box to retrieve its contents. "A vintage LFL Star Wars 1977 R2D2 with extending sensor scope!" He squealed. "I was looking all over SuperNovaCon for one of these. Oh... this.. is.. sooo cool!" He held the action figure reverently in his hands as he examined it with a smile that covered his entire face. It was moments like these that tugged at Kate's heart. Despite all of his money and resources, this is what she loved most about him. Kate?" He looked at her questionably.

"Don't look at me, Castle." Beckett shook her head and smiled. _He's like a little kid on Christmas morning. _She contemplated and wished that she _had_thought about it.

"Mother?"

"Richard, darling, really?" The "as- if" totally implied in her expression. Castle turned to look at his daughter who was busy texting on her phone.

"Alexis, honey? You shouldn't have."

"No worries, Dad. I didn't. " She stated gathering up her purse from the couch. She made her way over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I've gotta run. Study date. Glad you're ok." She declared on her way to the front door and then turned to look at her father over her shoulder.

"Don't get into any more trouble. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail... again." She joked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Don't be a stranger." He called after her.

"I'll come back next week for laundry." She responded from somewhere down the hallway.

"Mother, where are you going?" He asked as Martha in her usual flourish had gathered her bag as well.

"Alas, my dears, I must bid you Adieu. I have a date with a banker about a loan." She looked from her son to Kate. "You're in good hands. I'm sure Detective Beckett will take good care of you. And if you get out of line, she could always handcuff you." Martha gave her son that knowing smile. Kate felt a blush come to her cheeks. "Wish me luck." She said taking a deep theatrical bow, complete with a graceful sweep of her arm.

"Luck!" They both called out in unison as Martha swept out of the room. And then they were by themselves and odd silence surrounding them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rick asked coyly taking Beckett's hand and leading her to the living room couch. They sat together and she leaned back into him. Castles arms wrapped protectively around her.

"We could play with your action figures." She replied coquettishly.

"That's not the kind of action I was figuring on getting." He looked down at her, eyes blazing. The intensity of his stare made her hear flutter.

"You know I really should get going too. You need your rest." Kate said attempting to get up. Castle held her back tightening his hold on her.

"I can rest later, after. Besides you heard my mother; you've got to take care of me." Kate dropped her head staring into her lap as she twisted the ends of her shirt. She wanted desperately to tell him how scared she had been. That she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. That the last couple of months had been the best of her life and that she had found in him not only a partner and a lover, but a true companion. At last, she had found someone that could love her and that she could love back. But how could she explain that to him when she hadn't even been able to utter those three words? Did he even know how much she cared? That her life was so much better with his larger than life personality filling in the cracks in her broken self. Did he know that he inspired her to be a better person? That because of him, she had been able to put aside her past and the guilt and remorse she felt over her mother's death and actually contemplate on her future, a future that could possibly include him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He questioned her, placing a finger under chin and turning her face to make her meet his gaze. She didn't answer him right away, wrestling to keep her emotions under control.

"I'm glad you're ok. When I thought something had happened to you..." She didn't finish, couldn't finish the statement.

"Sshh. It's ok. I'm ok." He turned her towards him. What he saw in her eyes seared his heart. He reached down to brush his lips against hers meaning to offer her comfort. But it wasn't comfort that she wanted or craved at that moment. She rose up on one knee and leaned forward, rising above him, the ends of her hair cascading against his chest. She kissed him eagerly, her tongue seeking his, urging him, wanting to convey with her kisses all of the words her lips couldn't speak. She pressed her body against his and he responded to her with his own sense of urgency. They tasted each other deeply, both over taken by that primal need to possess and to be possessed. His passion matched hers as they explored each other with their hands and their mouths. Rick let out a low groan as Kate's tongue darted along his jaw line and nibbled on the soft flesh of his earlobe. Beckett pulled away from him suddenly.

"My phone's ringing." She stated breathless trying to remove herself from Rick's embrace.

"They can wait. I can't." He stated matter- of factly as he rolled her off the couch and onto the floor.

* * *

"What's the latest on our little situation?"

"The merchandise has arrived and has been activated. I can confirm we have audio surveillance in place, sir."

"Very good. Let me know the minute she tries to contact him again."

"With all due respect, sir, do you think she'll try again?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will. She's tried twice before and you know what they say, the third time's the charm. Only this time, let's make sure she doesn't get away before we've had a chance to pick her up."

"Sir, what about Mr. Castle? Wouldn't it be better to bring him into the loop? After all, he has a right to know his life might be in danger."

"We can't take that risk, not with everything that's at stake. Mr. Castle's ties with the NYPD are a liability. We can't afford any unauthorized investigating into this matter. If word of this gets out... well, I don't need to tell you what we stand to lose."


	5. Chapter 5

She was starving; famished even and contemplated getting out of bed to make some breakfast, but the luxuriously soft sheets were so welcoming and toasty that she rolled over instead, snuggling into Castle, her leg draped over him, chin on his chest.

Between the neon lights of the alarm clock and the endless hum of the New York night life, Beckett had not slept a wink. She could not say the same for the slumbering figure lying next to her who seemed dead to the world. Truth be told, she always had a bit of hard time falling asleep after making love. She imagined the adrenaline still swishing through her blood stream, thought that she could hear her heart drumming in her ears, all of her senses on high alert.

With light, feathery touches she ran her fingers along his nipples, smiling as they puckered under her touch. She brushed away a lock of his hair that had fallen across his face and then couldn't resist running her fingers along his lips; those _oh_ so very soft lips. The corners of his mouth turned up in an involuntary smile at her touch, a simple reflex she knew, but one that still managed to melt her heart_. Katherine Beckett_, she thought to herself_, I think you're in love. _

And then she sighed at that simple admission. Yes, she was desperately in love with this larger-than-life-world- famous author, had been for longer than she cared to admit. They came from different worlds, it would never work, had been her excuse. But like the polar opposites that they were, she had been unable to stop that magnetic pull that drew them together. And when those two worlds had finally collided, the results had been cataclysmic.

For months they had been surviving purely on that release of pent up energy, those stolen glances at the precinct, a simple touch tiding them through until they could get home and release their passion, devouring each other as they aimed to please and be pleased. The sex was amazing. But it was more than that. In Castle, she had found someone...fun; that three letter word that she had denied herself for so many years. She felt like a child around him, carefree with the world at her feet. It was true that he annoyed her to the max, but he also made her laugh, made her want to let her hair down and be free. And then there was the sex. Oh yeah, that again. She smiled at the memory of the previous evening.

They had been on the floor in the living room, Rick's hands exploring every inch of her body, his mouth trailing kisses down her neck, across her shoulders, his day old beard sending tingling sensations throughout her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing in his scent. He smelled so... what was the word... yummy. Her nails scraped his back as a low growl escaped his lips. She grabbed his bum, pulling him closer to her, arching her hips, urging him to take that final plunge. He was mightily aroused, but was somehow practicing restraint.

The sound of the key sliding into lock of the door froze them in place. Martha was home. Panic and then a case of the giggles had overtaken them as they heard her go up the stairs, relieved that she had done so without turning on any lights. Somehow, they had managed to get back to his room without knocking anything over, though that had been a close call too.

He looked so peaceful now, like a newborn slumbering after a late night feeding. She rubbed her nose against his, brushing her lips against his until he began to stir.

"Morning, sleeping beauty", she teased as he opened his eyes."I'm hungry."

"Ya, me too." He said pulling her completely on top of him and kissing her thoroughly. "But not for food." He smiled mischievously. "Do you have the energy for a round two, or do I need to feed your first."

"Well, technically, it would be more like a round four..." She looked at him with that impish smile and bent to meet his lips.

There was a soft rap at the door.

"Richard? Richard, darling?" His mother was calling. He was having a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Yes, mother, what is it?" Kate was nibbling his neck doing her utmost to unhinge him.

"Richard, you have a guest." No answer, Castle was doing his best not to moan as Kate flicked her tongue across his chest. Two could play at this game, he thought. He swiftly flipped her over so she was lying underneath him. He pinned her arms above her head and nibbled his way down her side. She squirmed trying to escape from his grip.

"You're tickling me." She protested.

"Stay still." He said in a hushed tone. "She's gonna hear you."

"Richard? Richard!" Martha persisted.

"Mother, tell whoever it is to go away." Castle answered as he continued the ministrations on Kate's body.

"I'm afraid she's being rather persistent, Darling. She told me to tell you that a certain Madeline Dubois sent her and that she needs to speak with you urgently." Knowing he was beat and that his mother was not about to give up, he attempted to make his way off Kate, but not before he gave her one long deep kiss.

"Ok, mother. Tell her I'll be right out." He called out and then. "Later?" He whispered in Beckett's ear.

"Who is Madeline Dubois?" Beckett asked as she watched Castle throw on a pair of jeans and old t- shirt.

"Madeline Dubois is the code name for a certain someone who helped me with the story line for Frozen Heat. You know the secret agents posing as nannies?" Kate nodded and tried to maintain a neutral expression.

"You haven't read it?" Castle questioned with a hint of hurt and disbelief in his voice.

"Well," She smiled and came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I was planning to this weekend, but then I was... interrupted. What do you think she wants?"

"I have no idea. But the quicker we find out, the quicker we can get back to what we were doing." He smiled a twinkle in his eye. "By the way, you might want to throw some clothes on. Not for me of course, but our guest might appreciate it." And then it dawned on her.

"Castle." He turned to look at her as he made his way to the door. "My clothes are outside, in the living room. Your mom, she must have seen then."

"No worries, Kate. My mother is not one to judge." He said. "Oh look, here they are." Castle picked up the stack of clothes lying neatly just outside the door and brought them back to her.

"Don't be long. I'll miss you."

* * *

"Richard, my dear, there you are." Said his mother coming to guide him to the girl standing in his dining room. She turned at the sound of Martha's voice and Castle was confronted with the most mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm Richard Castle and you are?" He asked extending his hand. Those eyes, he had never seen eyes that color and was momentarily transfixed as she gazed up at him.

"Oh, Monsieur Castle, It is so good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." She took his proffered hand. "My name is Marie Simon." She continued seeing his bewildered look "Madeline Dubois was my aunt."

"Yes, I know your aunt very well."

"Richard, why don't you take your guest into the living room? I'll go make some coffee." Martha said wanting to afford the couple a bit of privacy.

"That is very kind of you." Marie responded.

"Thank you, Mother."

"So," Castle began as they sat across from each other. "How is Madeline?"

"My aunt is missing, Monsieur Castle, and I am afraid something terrible has happened?"

"Call me Rick, please."

"Have you contacted the police?" Questioned Beckett as she made her way into the living room

"Marie, this is Detective Kate Beckett. Kate, this is Marie Simon." Castle introduced the women.

"Enchante. Je suis heurex de faire votre connaissance." Kate replied as she firmly gripped the girl's hand. She had caught on to Marie's French accent as she came into the room. Rick stared at her with a look of awe on his face. Kate just smiled at him and just shrugged it off.

"A semester abroad." Was her reply as she sat next to him on the couch. "Why do you think something terrible has happened to your aunt?" Kate continued the detective in her coming out.

"A couple of weeks ago, my aunt telephoned me. She told me she was in grave danger and that if anything should happen to her that I must contact you. She said it was too dangerous for her to reach out to you directly. But that I must find you and give you this. " Marie reached into her purse and drew out a picture and a charm bracelet.

"I have not heard from her since. She does not answer her cell and her apartment is vacant." Marie continued her hands nervously intertwining in her lap.

The picture was of Rick and striking brunette having lunch at a cafe. By the look on her face and the silly grin on Castle's face they appeared to be having a great time. Kate glanced at the picture and wondered just how well Rick had gotten to know this Madeline. Castle handed her the bracelet which had assortment of colored Murano glass and silver charms. It was really beautiful, and Kate said as much as she placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yes, my aunt was very fond of it. She said someone very special had given it to her. " She looked at Castle with downcast eyes averting Kate's gaze completely. Beckett coughed and cleared her throat at Marie's insinuation. She gave Castle a sideway's glance, but his attention was focused directly on Marie. Apparently, he was oblivious to the inference.

"I'm afraid I don't understand how I can help? If your aunt is missing we should contact the authorities. Detective Beckett here can help."

"Non, absolutement, non. My aunt was very specific. No police, Monsieur ...Richard." She rolled her r's just a little too much. Thought Becket as she leaned back with her arms crossed against her chest. "I am so terribly worried." She sighed (a little too dramatically thought Beckett).

"Marie, may I call you that?" When the girl nodded, Beckett continued. "Did you buy chance try and contact Castle before today?"

"Yes, but I am afraid I was not very successful in my attempts. "

"At the airport yesterday?" Marie nodded and Beckett looked over at Castle who smirked an _I told you I wasn't lying _expression on his face.

"Monsieur Castle, do you know why she would want me to come here and give you this personally?" Castle shook his head no. "Do you think it is a clue to her disappearance? Has she given you anything like this before?" Once again, Castle answered negatively. Noticing her distress, he leaned over and placed a reassuring hand on the girl's knee.

"No, I have no idea what any of this means. But I promise you will do our best to figure this out."

.


End file.
